


9th Principle

by Taylorfrencman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylorfrencman/pseuds/Taylorfrencman
Summary: Harry wakes up realizing that he had spent 4 years in a different universe in the past. He realizes that things aren't as similar as he thought. Europe is in chaos, Voldemort is dead but his Death Eaters reign in terror and the Colonies are still fighting. Can he and 2 boys figure out what is going on?hiatus
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Original Male Character(s)





	1. Northwards and forwards

Harry Potter woke up to a realization. He had spent 4 years in California during the war and had regained his memories due to the Little Canton genius, or Graham Kwan-Malfoy. The 34-year-old man, remembering both his past life and his current life went to Little Canton and entered the newsstand next to the Internet Cafe that he opened during his 4-year loss of memories. He had remembered the 15-year-old Graham, who he encouraged to use the Internet at his Cafe 3 years ago, and he had now seen him change from the clueless 15-year-old who he thought had come from a foreign country but was a wizard. He had regained some memories during 1995 and assisted the men on the Continent, through intel.

He read the San Francisco Seer which said  
"MACUSA tower set on fire by Death Eaters. What does it mean for us as Californians? The California Magical Republic comments with possible deployment to the Continent.

On July 9, 1998, a group of masked Death Eaters from the Continent attacked the MACUSA Tower in NYC. Two of the men causing it were Jack Holmes and Ali Shafiq. The Californian Republic plans to add additional sanctions to the Death Eaters and will be deploying next week to NYC. Ali Shafiq is on the run if you recognize him contact the Aurors and National Guard immediately.  
The Tower was unrecoverable and many deaths were found. As a memorial to our allies on the East Coast, the flame of Samuels will be set on low.  
"  
The 34-year-old opened the lock next to Graham and his best friend from Sweden, Joakim. Graham, a Durmstrang student that Harry knew was gifted in Arithmancy and Ritual Magic, a dark field that used a lot of theory and calculations. Graham had figured out a way to get into different dimensions and visited his alternate future self as Harry remembered.

Joakim was pureblood but born of 2 pureblooded squibs, from Czechoslovakia and Sweden. Joakim as he noted was accepted because Mom and Dad were both technically pureblood and attended the same university. Durmstrang accepted due to that twist in the turns. Graham was the greyer as both the Malfoys, which he was the son of Lucius, and the Kwans which his mother was, were both grey/neutral.

He then looked into his wallet and wondered what the attack meant for California and the war. He then asked Graham if he knew a Gregory Goyle, to which the teen quipped that Ning Xi and Li Keng, knew him. He also knew that Ning Xi and Li Keng were Dark and technically 2nd cousins to Graham. He then remembered to follow

Harry knew that the Malfoys immigrated after 1945 because Abraxas had served in WW2 and was able to escape the Curtain of the Continent that was erected by the rogue ministries during that time and were extremely well known, centrist politicians compared to the Pro Muggle and Hardliner camp.

He asked, " What do you know about Death Eaters, Joakim, and Graham?"  
Graham replied with " I've heard of them. They're not the type of people I would be involved in, though my cousins are allies. I know that they're hardliners gone I'm a moderate. Muggles and Muggleborns have made some amazing inventions though. Joakim's practically muggle-born in culture too. They're also psycho. I mean Viktor Krum got killed for some stupid purpose that they made up. Who're next, moderates because they're too light on people."

Joakim then replied, " Mummy and Daddy are squibs, sure they are forgotten, but remember if Scandinavia declares open season on muggle-borns and squibs, what's next ?"  
Harry realized that even Graham had given a shit about the Continental war despite not being an East Coaster or Continental. He was expected not my issue or similar. But then he realized that even if Lucius Malfoy was dead, Simon Kwan, Graham's godfather, and local councilor would influence his opinion. He also knew that Graham was technically a dual citizen with both Californian and Canton citizenship. He also knew that Joakim was a son of 2 pureblooded squibs but had enough magic to get into Durmstrang.

He asked Graham for the 9th principle rule, which Graham had memorized by heart. Graham said that 2 wrongs make a right but 2 dark wizards make an explosion. He asked them what a Horcrux is, to which Graham said that it was made by murder and good ol' sociopathy and that it could be defeated by stabbing it with basilisk horn or fiendfyre.

Graham then said something about a " Boy-Who-Lived" in British Columbia. He asked what, to which Graham said " I heard a rumor that there was a Harry Potter at Athabasca. It's not like they accept internationals there too. Durmstrang accepts internationals along with Ilvermony."

Harry opened the store.


	2. Chapter 2

Graham had entered Harry Potter's internet cafe. He heard rumors of death eaters during his 5th year, but it was rumored. He then heard of Hogwarts being taken over by Hermoine Granger, his intellectual ally and a close friend. Hermoine was muggle-born, but Durmstrang had accepted her and Joakim to their potential power, not blood status. Similarly, he was accepted to Durmstrang as an international due to his ability in ritual magic. Hermoine had explained to him that Death Eaters were serious and were major issues, not farces to be laughed at.

\--------------Flashback: March 6, 1997---------

"Wait, how is the portal looking", said Hermoine.

He replied, "Ready for takeoff Grange".

Hermoine replied, " Kwanner, let's jump in ".

And they entered.

\-------Flashback-------

He called for Joakim. He had remembered that his alternate self had warned him about joining the Death Eaters. Joakim arrived with a newspaper saying,

" Show defiance Californians!

Due to the attacks in NYC, we must mourn and remember those who attacked. If they attack us remember the quote from Samuel Larkins, A man who ignores attackers is a tyrant himself. As confirmed, Death Eaters are in our land and we must remember to be vigilant. "

" It's a good article, who wrote that?", he asked Joakim.

" The San Francisco Signaller, James Juarez.", Joakim replied with a smile on his face.

He sat at the table. Joakim once called him and Hermoine, neurotic geniuses from different backgrounds. He told Joakim once that his godfather was fine with muggle-borns but never needed to see them unless in the Council.

Joakim said, "The Death Eaters are going to attack us next"

He wondered where Hermoine was right now. His dad was part of a militia and served in the Quebec war.

He told Joakim," They're gonna start a draft if shit gets bad."

He wondered about the day of the Jackboot.

Harry asked, " If the Death Eaters really are that bad, what will you do?"

He then replied with," Join the militia, fight the Death Eaters."

Harry replied, " How about right now?"

He answered, " I mean, I do know what's happening right now."

He needed to go to the Sierra Nevada Laboratory to talk about doing his studies there. The Sierra Nevada Laboratory was well known for its studies in ritual magic and dark arts. He had planned to take a 4-year contract next year. This year he was planning to enlist in the National Guard in the reserves. National Guard was a cross between the Aurors and the Military.

Joakim said, " I heard that the Boy - Who -Lived is in the RAF."

He replied with a " WHAT, we should've known that. Maybe we could tell him to bomb the Death Eaters. "

He was horrified that the Resistance hadn't figured that out. He had assisted the Resistance secretly during his seventh year at Durmstrang. He and Hermoine had made portkeys and booby traps that sent any infiltrators and invaders into the North Sea and hoped they would drown. He also planned to enlist for that reason.

Joakim answered," Let's secretly send coordinates of bases to him and the locations of the Horcruxes. "

"That is some stupid idea. Firstly, they probably do have muggle repelling charms. Secondly, what if he gets shot down. By the looks of it, he's a navigator, not a pilot Joakim.", he quoted.

He still remembered the first attempt at invading Durmstrang. He and Hermoine made a vanishing cabinet that sent the Death Eaters into a volcano and a portkey to the middle of the ocean without a way to get out.

He exited the internet cafe and called for Joakim.

He missed, Hermoine and Durmstrang. He got an e-mail 2 weeks ago from her which said "

Dear Kwanner

The War is getting bad. I am currently in Germany, my birthplace, and people are scared. There was an attack at a muggle mall. They're scaring the muggles too by setting mass attacks at places like malls and tourist attractions. Stay safe and I hope to see you next month

Grange, ".

\---------- Flashback----------

The young Graham enters the room. He is reading a book. He is currently in his grandfather and grandmother's house. " Lucius died last week with his wife. They had a son Abraxas. Mi pobre Hijo.", said Marisol Malfoy.

Simon comes in, saying " I'm related to the wife and I'm his best friend, can I get the kid."

Abraxas said yes.

\-------------------Flashback-----------------

His grandmother was from Baja and he spent summers in the Peninsula, and he planned to bring Joakim there next month. Joakim came and said, "Somebody enchanted an ATM to spew out money".

He then answered," I saw that 2 masked men caused it . Who were the 2 guys?, Death Eaters?".

Joakim replied, " Possibly? Maybe the sanctions made them desperate. "

A Blasting Curse was heard and the bank exploded. A thin masked man and an olive-skinned masked man were sending Killing Curses at the survivors. He then sent a Body Bind Curse at the attackers and screamed " National Guard".

Joakim said, " I swear to god, one of them looks like Ali Shafiq. You screaming National Guard really gave them a shock. It should keep them there and prevent them from running. "

He read his other newspaper

'"California Warlock

Death Eaters attack Tijuana, is San Diego next?

A mall was set on fire in Tijuana. Death Eaters declare responsibility. We interviewed Hadrian Chung for his opinion. Hadrian said " Death Eaters are now terrorizing muggles for mainly terror and financial reasons. Financially, most of their wealthy supporters were supporting them in secret, and sanctions were sent to their organization telling them to stop funding. It meant that Death Eaters now must rob muggles for cash they need. The attacks also scare muggles because of the sheer mass of it. The Tijuana attack killed 23 people at once. " We agree with Hadrian. Defend us and our nation by fighting BACK"

Joakim then said " I read that article. "  
He replied that it really inspired the masses. He spent summers during the L. A Riots and other similar situations but never was in a war. The Death Eaters only became a major threat this time, because of the international allies he remembered.

He still hoped that the National Guard would hold it against the Death Eaters.

Joakim then asked, " I heard that you're enlisting as a Militia member in the National Guard. Does that mean that you serve a weekend per month and that if the Death Eaters attack near your unit, you guys act first?"

He answered," Yes, after the attacks, I was inspired to join the Militia. Basically, we train 2 weekends per month and we serve in nearby battles."

He knew that the war against the Death Eaters was a war worth fighting.

Author's Notes-----  
1\. Narcissa never married Lucius and therefore Draco in the canon sense never existed. Interpret Graham as an OC that functions in the same way.  
2\. California ends at the edge of Baja California in the wizarding world  
More Critics please!


End file.
